Forgetting him
by SpreadYourWings
Summary: This is a one shot about Regina's feels after Robin left the Storybrooke.


**A/N : This is the first time when I'm writing Outlaw Queen fanfiction but I just had so many ideas in my head and I had to write them down! Please, guys, let me know what you think. Should I continue writing? **

**Sorry for the mistakes, English is my second language. **

**Nice reading. /**

She was sitting on a wooden bench in the quiet Storybrook park, on the same bench, where a few hours ago he had said that he'd chosen her . But right now she was alone. And he was gone with his wife and their child.

Her cold hands were holding the only thing which was left of him, her true love, after he walked out of her life; a page of the book, the book, which doesn't even existed. It was from the book in which villians got their happy endings.

She sat there motionless for several hours, from time to time a tear rolled down her pink cheeks showing the pain she was feeling deep in her heart. Once again she felt like she was a young girl again whose heart is being broken for the first time.

She stared nowhere for a few moments, trying not to think about anything but the unwillingly barely noticeable tear left her brown eye as she involuntary clenched a page in her hand and frowned. She was the evil queen, the badass, everybody feared her but in the end she was the only one hurt again.

Suddenly the memories flooded her mind. She fought them really hard but they were stronger. She remembered their first kiss, she remembered the feelings which it gave to her. That moment, when their lips had touched for the first time, she had thought that maybe, just maybe, she may be happy. Even though that moment she hadn't had her heart in her chest, she felt so many strong feelings which made all her life turn upside down.

A small sad smile appeared on her face when she remembered that one year in Enchanted Forest. She couldn't help but laughed silently remembering how she said to Snow that he smelt like a forest. And somehow, the forest scent was her favorite by now. She had never thought that she and he can be friends, let alone be a couple. But life proved that she was wrong.

She also remembered their first time. It was something what will never leave her mind. She would never forget how much love she had felt when they were together. For the first time in her life, she wasn't seeking just pleasure, she was seeking something more and he happily gave it. That one moment, she felt so alive, so loved, so free. But it was just only one time and it _will _never happen again. Not only because he was a married man, acutally it didn't bother her much because she had done worse things than that, but because he was far away, somewhere in New York, and he will never come back.

Her thief was good not only for her but also for her son. Henry's opinion was always the most important thing to her and he approved her and Robin's relationship, he quite liked him. They had all the chances to be together but the faith decided to ruin their happy ending for them.

How was she supposed to live without him?

Although they had spent just a few weeks together as a couple, she had gotten attected to him a little too much. But it happened so quickly: one day she thought that she will never be loved because who could love someone like her? People feared her but he, her favourite thief, wasn't afraid of her, he was treating her like she was another normal woman in this crazy world.

It was just a few hours since he had been gone, but she already missed him. She already missed his laugh, his scent, his accent, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She missed him more than she could imagine.

A knot of tears formed into her throat and now she was fighting really hard because she didn't want to break down. It didn't matter that the park was empty, someone could accidentally come there and see the Evil Queen crying and it was what she wanted at least.

Closing her eyes, she sighed. Yes, she finally decided how to avoid all that pain. She will make a potion and she will forget everything what had happened in the past few weeks. She will not feel the pain tearing her heart into two pieces, she will not have to cry herself to sleep over someone she had lost. She will be happy again. She will have Henry by her side and it all that mattered.

Her eyes dared to look at the page, which she was still holding in her hand, and then shetore it. A few tears rolled down as she dropped the pieces of the page which was mean to be her happy ending. But villians don't have happy endings, have they?

Well, maybe they do, but Regina was already too tired of waiting and she decided the easiest way to fix it.

She quickly wiped her cheeks and blinked for a few times making sure there were no tears felt in her eyes. She lifted her head and made her serious, kind of angry face before sighing.

Then the Queen, who was no longer Evil, stood up from the grey wooden bench and slowly walked out of the park, leaving a pieces of the page, a pieces of her little happy edning, on the cold ground.

_**Thoughts?**_

_**If you guys have any prompts, you can leave them as a review or write me a private message. :)**_


End file.
